


Caffeine Fix

by NoahK



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/F, just a little something before 25 days of ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is crazy,” a woman mumbled. “You’re not my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Beca chokes back a laugh as she glances at this woman who is holding what appears to be a stranger's hand. She takes in the shock of both parties before slowly turning back around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Fix

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post http://homos-and-kittens.tumblr.com/post/134128032977/murderbingo-brain-food-this-has-been-my  
> I did a role reversal for most parts to fit Bechloe :)

The only people who find themselves at Starbucks this early in the morning are the ones desperately in need of caffeine. And by the looks of everyone in line when Beca walks through the door every single one of these people damn well needs a dose of caffeine to liven up because right now they look like a bunch of zombies.

She laughed to herself before getting in line behind what she assumes is a businessman who is barely standing up straight before doing her daily routine of checking social media. It’s then that she starts to hear the bizarre conversation unfold behind her.

“This is crazy,” a woman mumbled. “You’re not my boyfriend.”

Beca chokes back a laugh as she glances at this woman who is holding what appears to be a stranger's hand. She takes in the shock of both parties before slowly turning back around.

“Nope,” another man, the boyfriend in question, pipes in. “You’re holding the wrong hand, honey.”

“You sure?” The woman chirps looking between both men with a childish expression plastered on her face.

“We’re sure.”

“I feel committed to finishing this Starbucks experience with you now,” the woman giggles with a smile that could knock you off your feet if you weren’t ready for it.

“I’m not paying,” the stranger clarified looking back down at their interlocked hands.

“Oh nevermind, let me go back to my boyfriend then.”

“I’m not paying either,” the other man grumbles to which the girl pouts at him. At this point Beca is a goner and she knows it. Before she even realizes what she’s doing she’s facing the girl with a shy smile holding out her hand.

“Come hold my hand. I’ll buy you any frappuccino you want,” Beca blurts out with a moment’s confidence.

The redhead scurried over to Beca with a smile that seemed to grow even wider the second they interlocked hands. She winked at Beca before turning to look at the other men.   
“At least someone cares about me,” she says with a serious edge to her voice that makes it sound like she’s seriously ditching her boyfriend. Beca smiles secretly to herself even though that is definitely not what is happening right now because really? That can’t be a real thing that happens.

“Chloe?”

“I’m serious. You bring a girl on a date and won’t even buy her drink,” Chloe gestures between them. “This really attractive stranger is even willing to have the tiniest bit of chivalry and generosity. So, yes, I’m serious. Twas nice knowing you.”

“What the hell,” the other man grumbles and for a split second Beca is concerned for her safety because he looks like he’s literally about to flip shit on her.

Before anything happens though the other stranger jumps in to calm him down and pulls him out of the line altogether. This girl, Chloe, sighs before turning back to Beca.

“Thanks,” she says simply still holding onto Beca’s hand.

“For what?” Beca asks dumbly.

“The coffee. And also for butting in like that. You don’t really look like the girl that does things like that often,” Chloe admits with a nudge to Beca’s shoulder.

“Hey!”

“What? Am I wrong?” Chloe questions with a narrowed gaze that Beca could just fall into.

“I mean,” Beca hesitates for a moment completely losing track of what she’s saying. “No but still.”

“I’m good at reading people. I had a feeling he was only going out with me for sex and that just kind of sold the deal on the whole ‘so you are an asshole’ thing,” Chloe admits gesturing over to the other man who was now being escorted out of the store entirely.

“Right. Okay. So, uh, what do you want?” Beca asks.

“What?”

“To drink? What do you want to drink?” Beca clarifies with a gesture towards the menu board with so many drink options it makes her dizzy. Hence why she always sticks to the same thing. Large black house coffee. And if she’s feeling ambitious she might switch up the blend but that’s just about all the variation she gets.

“Hmm, that’s a good question,” Chloe mumbles as she scans the board. Just watching her do it makes Beca’s head spin and maybe that’s a sign that she’s staring a little too much but it doesn’t stop her in the slightest. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I just really need my caffeine fix,” Beca mumbles awkwardly as the redhead looks at her like she knows she’s been staring this whole time.

“And you need my number,” Chloe adds with a wink. “I think we’re going to be fast friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to announce that I'm going to do a 25 days of Ficmas starting tomorrow! I decided I would give it a wing to get myself back into writing these characters again. They'll probably range from small snippets to slightly longer ones on prompts that I get really into. If you have a prompt you'd like written (holiday related or not) shoot me an ask/message over at noahsthetic.tumblr.com :)
> 
> I have a bunch right now but I'd love some more so I have options (plus if you request one I will 100% write it for you)


End file.
